


Treacle Tart

by ChronicMigraine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cute Harry, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Smart Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMigraine/pseuds/ChronicMigraine
Summary: Hermione is conducting an experiment, and Harry is her subject. Where does Malfoy come into play?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!! Let me know if you enjoyed and if you'd like more!

“Hold still!”

“Hermione, it hurts”

“Oh, do quit whining. It'll be over soon, won't it?”

Harry huffed. “I still don't get why you can't practice this on Lavender or some other girl.”

“It’s about utility, Harry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t you want to see?”

“I thought this was for educational purposes!”

“Harry, let's be reasonable here--”

Malfoy climbed through the portrait hole, one hand carrying an open book and the other carrying a plate of treacle tarts.

Harry’s mouth watered. Malfoy looked up from his book and screwed his eyes shut. “What the hell are you doing to Potter’s hair. It's burning my eyes.”

Harry glared at Hermione. It’s all her fault. Hermione beamed.

“I’m practicing pigtails on Harry!”

“I saw.” Malfoy said dryly.

Harry huffed again, cheeks heating. “Get on with it, ‘mione. I’m knackered.”

Hermione adjusted his hair and poofed the ends. She pulled the two pigtails higher and twisted to look at Harry from the front.

“You look _so cute_.” Hermione said earnestly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Go find Ron. Make sure he isn’t hogging all the sandwiches from the first years again.”

Hermione got up from the floor and stretched. “I just might. Keep your hair that way, Harry. Remember the experiment.”

Harry waved her off and leaned toward the coffee table, setting his head on his palms. He drummed his fingers on the sides of his jaw, and moved his head about. He decided it felt strange to  
have his hair tied up. It didn't hurt after Hermione adjusted it, but all the same. It would definitely hurt in the morning.

Malfoy opened one eye, then the other. His book had fallen shut, thumb marking the place where he left off. He slowly lowered to the couch, and reached down to offer Harry the plate. “Treacle  
tart?”


End file.
